


Just To Try It

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor, Swearing, discussion of experimental heterosexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara wants to try out something new. Spike doesn’t get why it has to be so complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Try It

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my Nekid Numbers challenge. I got _spell book_ and _under the full moon_ as prompts as well as a choice of either Angel or Tara as Spike’s companion in the fic. I did the unthinkable and chose Tara, even though everyone knows I never write het. And really, I didn’t write any action here, just discussion. But hey, it’s supposed to be a challenge, right? Please ignore the timeline and forgive the lack of smut.

Spike didn’t really know why Tara had asked to meet him, but he’d agreed anyway. She seemed like a nice girl and it’s not like he had anything better to do (not that he’d mention that). When she slid into the booth on the other side of the table where he was sitting, she did look a bit nervous, though. Spike knew he didn’t always give the best first impressions, and yes, maybe he was a right bastard sometimes, so he figured Tara thought he’d be unkind to her or something. Which was ridiculous, honestly, if he really wanted to be a dick he just would have told her to sod off when she asked him to meet her in the first place.

Still. No reason to start things off poorly.

“Hello Tara”, he said, doing his best to sound sincere and polite, “it’s nice to see you, doll, been a while, yeah? Want a coffee or something?”

Tara didn’t really settle down much but she did manage to respond, “No, thank you, and it’s good to see you too. I haven’t really been…around much, I guess, lately.”

Ahhh. All right then. “Sorry about the whole thing with Willow, it’s a bloody shame, it is. Doesn’t mean anyone has any hard feelings toward you, love. Not me, anyway. I mean-”

She cut him off then, and it seemed to take a bit of courage and volume on her part, so he shut up and listened.

“I didn’t come here to talk about that, Spike. I don’t want to – just, please let’s not do that, all right?”

“Sure, yeah, tell me what I can do for you, then. Didn’t figure you’d want to share a piece of this pie and talk about the weather.” He didn’t think he sounded annoyed, that’s not what he was going for; more like _let’s get on with it shall we_.

Tara’s fingers were still all twisted up in knots and but she finally sustained a little eye contact and took a deep breath before she jumped right in. “Well, I just thought maybe I’d like to see what it was like, you know, it’s not like I’ve ever gone with boys before and I was curious…”

He knew _exactly_ what she was talking about, even though she wasn’t being specific. And it was a good thing she kind of rambled off and let her eyes drop again then, because Spike took the opportunity to dramatically look around and say, “D’you want me to find you a boy, Tara? ‘Cause I don’t see any of those round here.”

She raised her head again, showing flushed cheeks and an exasperated look. “Fine, I’ve never gone with _men_ before and I wanted to know what it was like, okay? It’s just something I want to try, out of curiosity, and I know you’re not the type to make a big deal over…fooling around like that, and you wouldn’t get attached or anything. If you say no, it’s fine. Just, I thought you’d be an appropriate choice.”

So, being an _appropriate choice_ wasn’t exactly the most flattering line he’d ever heard. Honestly, Spike was not an appropriate choice of sex partner at all, probably, for anyone who was looking for more than a shag and a fag. But he was intrigued nonetheless. 

Spike took another bite of pie, considered what Tara had said, then nodded. “So you want to fuck, then? I’ll get the check and we can go back to mine. Or yours, doesn’t really matter.” She’d been right before, he didn’t really object to casual sex and here was a pretty girl who apparently wanted to ‘experiment’ with him, who was he to turn that down?

Tara’s eyes went wide and her blush was replaced with an almost ghostly pale complexion. “ _No_!” she stage-whispered, her eyes darting around to try and see if anyone had heard. “Not – that’s too much, I think. It can’t be now anyway, we have to be under the full moon, I saw this incantation in a spell book and I just thought hey, why not give it a shot?”

At this point, Spike was genuinely confused. And clearly a bit insulted. “What the hell do we need a spell book and a full moon for, pet? Do you think I’m some kind of amateur? I know what I’m doing and I don’t need outside assistance to make you feel good.” 

Across the table, Tara sighed heavily and said, “See, this – this is the part I knew would be hard to explain. Especially to someone like you.”

“Someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean? A man? A vampire? What?”

“No, Spike, no, not any of that. I meant someone who’s _bisexual_ , you idiot. You go to bed with men and women, it doesn’t matter to you, the attraction isn’t based on gender. I’m not like you. I don’t find men sexually attractive. I never have. So it’s not about your skills or whatever, it’s just about me being in a headspace where I can let myself be open to the experience. Does that make any sense to you at all?” Tara’s eyes were pleading, her face clearly indicating that she’d really thought this through.

Slowly, Spike responded, “So you don’t find me attractive, but you think I’d be a good candidate for your first and possibly only heterosexual physical experience?”

“Objectively, I look at you and see a very good looking man, Spike. Sexually, though, no, I’m not attracted to men, including you. I’m sorry, I’m asking you to do something for me here and now I’m ending up hurting your feelings and I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me-”

Spike could smell tears starting to form before he even saw them, so he stopped her there. “Hey. Tara, hey, listen, my feelings aren’t hurt. Okay? I get it. I do. And it’s all right. I didn’t think about it before you just explained it like that. A hundred-plus years and a guy gets pretty open-minded, you know? Look, just tell me what you want. We stop when you say so, I won’t push you into anything, but I know it wasn’t easy for you to ask me. I’d like to make it easy for you to at least try it out. If you need a spell book, it won’t bruise my ego. Deal?”

His smile seemed to be assuring because Tara looked much better as she nodded and said, “Well, we’ve got three days ‘til the moon’s full. I’ll think about it between now and then. Let’s put each other’s numbers into our phones and we’ll figure out when and where and all that.”

“Sounds like a lovely plan”, Spike said, as they exchanged phones to enter contact information. “Just one question, though. When you said _under a full moon_ , does that mean outside, like, under the sky? I just like to be prepared. And if one word of this gets back to Red-”

Finally, Tara laughed.


End file.
